1. Field
The present application relates to foot prostheses in general, and more particularly, to prosthetic feet having dual foot blades and/or an offset toe portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic foot devices are available as substitutes for human feet. Some common problems are often observed in conventional mechanical prosthetic feet, for example limited vertical suspension during ambulation. Some conventional designs incorporate shocks to provide enhanced vertical suspension; however, such designs are often bulky and heavy, which may require the user to exert more force to walk.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight and durable prosthetic foot having enhanced vertical suspension characteristics.